


Cupido me hace bullying

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasia, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Romance, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en la responsabilidad que es tener que hacer que se enamore alguien?Vegeta Saiyan es un chico de 15 años, no cree en el amor. Cupido tiene la misión de hacer que se enamore de alguien a toda costa.Sin embargo, comete muchos accidentes y errores que lo hacen darse cuenta de ciertas emociones que no sentía.
Relationships: Bardock/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Gotenks (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	1. Una nueva misión

¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de cupido? Muchos lo representan como si fuera un bebé con alas, y con un arco y flechas con punta con forma de corazón.

_Existe un mito situado en el siglo II d. C, que se ha extendido por todo el mundo con el paso de los años. Eros (Cupido) era hijo de Afrodita, quien estaba celosa de una humana por su gran belleza, Psique. Estos celos también se originaron porque los humanos que la adoraban dejaron de hacerlo para adorar a esa princesa, una simple mortal; por eso le pidió a Eros que hiciera que se enamorara del hombre más horrendo y vil que pidiera existir._

_Para Psique, su belleza no le había llevado felicidad, era adorada pero nunca nadie había pedido su mano. Pero cierto día, por sugerencias de un oráculo, fue llevada a una montaña donde un viento la llevó con quien sería su marido. A él no lo había observado, se mantenía oculto de su mirada. Hasta que un día invadida por la curiosidad alumbró su rostro y observó al joven más apuesto._

_La regla estaba rota, cupido no tuvo opción que irse. Inevitablemente se había enamorado de una mortal y eso estaba mal. Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? Pese a los diversos obstáculos que se le presentaron después y de los castigos para Psique por parte de su madre, logró pedirle a los dioses que la convirtieran en inmortal. Los dioses se dieron cuenta de lo fuerte que era su amor y de que era algo digno para alguien como él._

Eso es sólo una de las historias que se cuenta de cupido, aunque a su vez existen muchas más versiones de cómo ocurrieron los hechos. Ya sea como un bebé alado, o como un hombre adulto con alas de ángel, cupido es una de las representaciones de los dioses del amor. Pero su figura más representativa es la de un pequeño bebé que carga un arco y flechas, dispuesto a lanzarlas a los humanos para hacer crecer en ellos la llama del amor.

A decir verdad, es todo lo contrario, es un joven de cabellos alborotados, y no usa un arco, sino una pelota de béisbol. Las cosas cambiaron mucho conforme pasaban los siglos, las reglas cambiaron y también sus características. Sin embargo, las alas, ese símbolo que lo diferenciaba de los humanos, las conservaba.

Él se "confunde" con las demás personas; a diferencia de diez siglos atrás, ahora se mostraba ante la humanidad, aprovechando su similitud con esa raza para poder llevar a cabo sus misiones. Así puede trabajar y nadie se da cuenta.

Un día, en el Reino del Amor unos querubines, que habían tecleado en un gran computador unos códigos, revisaron acerca de las personas más necesitadas de amor.

Cupido no iba paseando por las calles y hacía enamorar a cualquier persona. No. Los querubines tenían un sistema de programación en el que aparecía aquellas personas que se encontraban solas, o que necesitaban de alguien a quién amar. Esa era una de las decisiones que se había tomado para enfocarse en quien más lo necesitara.

—General, tenemos un registro que se encuentra en color guindo—decía Gohan, el querubín más astuto. Los niveles de amor se medían por colores. Rojo: amor. Guindo: odio. Escarlata: falta de cariño. Entre otros.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Bardock, el jefe del Escuadrón Corazón.

—Un chico, Vegeta Saiyan, edad 15 años. Jamás se ha enamorado, odia el amor, no tiene amigos.

—¿Qué tan difícil sería?

—El peor caso que he visto, hasta ahora.

—De acuerdo. Querubín Goten, llame a cupido, dígale que tiene una misión.

—Sí, general.

Goten caminó hasta la habitación de cupido, la cual estaba muy cerca del cuartel. Entró y lo vio jugando con esa pelota de béisbol que usaba para enamorar.

—Disculpe, su señor padre le llama.

—Gracias, Goten—respondió amable.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Bardock. Lo vio parado, firme, con sus brazos hacia atrás. Al llegar él volteó a verlo.

—Mi abuelo, fue cupido y ayudó a muchas personas. Después lo heredó a mi padre para que él hiciera lo mismo, y así fue. Él me lo heredó a mí, y seguí su ejemplo. Ahora es tu turno, llegó la misión por la que te has preparado toda tu vida. La pregunta es ¿aceptas?

—Sí, padre—respondió firme y serio entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Su padre quería cerciorarse de que estuviera comprometido y que además se sintiera listo para empezar su trabajo como cupido.

—Ten—le dio varias hojas—. Vegeta Saiyan es tu objetivo, tiene que enamorarse a toda costa. Recuerda que el amor de los humanos es la energía que hace funcionar este lugar, y es lo que nos da vida.

—Lo sé, padre. Confía en mí—dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Cupido salió de aquel centro de mando, y fue a su habitación. Buscó vestimenta humana, y después fue al cuartel secreto del amor. Se puso frente al lector de retina, y después la puerta de acero se abrió. Entró y colocó su pelota de béisbol en una mesa al centro. Un brillo la cubrió y después volvió a la normalidad. Salió con ella en la mano y fue al límite que divide al mundo de los humanos con el mundo de las criaturas de amor. Salió y caminó. Luego de varias horas llegó a una ciudad. No quería usar sus alas, ya que le gustaba tenerlas ocultas, sólo las usaba en caso de emergencia, por tanto parecía que no tenía nada anormal en su espalda.

Se sentó en una banca de un parque y empezó a leer esas hojas que le dio su padre. En la primera había tres fotografías de un chico con cabellera en forma de flama, una de frente, otra de perfil derecho y la última de perfil izquierdo.

Estaba escrita toda la información que tenían de él, para que se le haga fácil encontrarlo y hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor. Luego de leer un poco, levantó la mirada, y vio a lo lejos a un joven.

—Es él... —murmuró.


	2. ¡Hola, soy Goku!

Rápidamente se puso de pie tras haber visualizado al chico, y caminó hacia su objetivo, sin haber meditado las cosas. Se paró frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—¡Quítate de mi camino, insecto!—le dijo con un tono grave, algo colérico.

—Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir la hora? —dijo intentando buscar una excusa para hablar con él.

—Mira, idiota—le mostró su muñeca—. No traigo reloj, ¡ahora muévete!—agregó molesto y siguió caminando.

Cupido lo siguió, obviamente a gran distancia para que el más bajito no se diera cuenta. Vio que él se detuvo de la nada y que dio media vuelta.

—¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Ya te dije que no sé la hora! —le gritó, haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo por semejantes palabras.

El chico de cabellos alborotados se acercó a él, de modo que quedara a tan sólo unos decímetros de distancia.

—Vegeta, no me grites, escucho clara y perfectamente...

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—le preguntó un poco asustado y a la vez furioso. La situación se había tornado demasiado extraña en esos momentos, poniéndolo en un estado de alerta.

—Pues... _vaya, metí la pata_... Me dijeron que así te llamabas y... pues... quise... ser tu amigo—dijo no muy convencido de las palabras que salían de su boca.

—Podría oler tus mentiras a un kilómetro de distancia—lo confrontó—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué me sigues? —le preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la playera y lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

—Me llamo Goku, y... soy cupido. Sé tu nombre porque los querubines me lo dijeron. Te sigo porque mi misión es hacer que te enamores de alguien—dijo serio y firme.

—Vaya, si fuera un idiota lo hubiera creído por la seriedad con la que lo dijiste—mencionó socarronamente.

—¡Pero si yo soy cupido!—le dijo casi en puchero.

—Sí, claro, ¡y yo soy el hada de los dientes!—su sarcasmo lo acompañó con una sonrisa cínica.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad—le dijo. Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, y el más alto iba tras él.

—Deja de seguirme, no me interesa relacionarme con personas que deberían estar en un manicomio—dijo. Llegó a su casa y entró.

Vegeta subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Su mamá había muerto cuando su hermanito menor nació y ahora su papá llevó a Tarble a la feria, por tanto estaba solo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre estar en su hogar. Volteó hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta y vio de nuevo a ese chico.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que realmente soy cupido!—le dijo en un tono de reclamo.

El de menor estatura se quedó atónito por unos momentos. Estaba en el segundo piso, no había acceso al patio trasero de otro modo que no sea por una puerta que había en la cocina. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo llegar a su habitación? ¿Entró acaso por la ventana? Y si es así, ¿cómo lo hizo?, ¿desde dónde llegó?

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —le preguntó confundido.

—¿Acaso no sabías que tengo alas?—se burló un poco con ese comentario.

—¡Tú no eres cupido! ¡Cupido no existe!—le gritó.

Goku sintió una punzada en el corazón, se sostuvo de la pared para no caer. Caminó dificultosamente hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Tomó un poco de aire para estabilizarse y miró al más bajo.

—¿Sabías que es malo decir eso...? Podrías matarme—dijo mientras recuperaba fuerzas y se ponía de pie. Desplegó sus alas y el menor pudo verlas.

—¿Qué demonios eres?—le cuestionó al verlas. Las tocó y pudo confirmar que eran reales.

—Ya te lo dije muchas veces—le dijo un poco cansado—. Sé que no es fácil de creer, y sinceramente no sé por qué creen que yo debería ser un bebé con alas y un arco...

—¿Por qué viniste conmigo?

—Porque no crees en el amor... Y mi misión es hacer que te enamores de alguien—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces pierdes tu tiempo—bufó mientras se recostaba en su cama y le daba la espalda.

—Eso crees... —respondió y salió volando por la ventana.

***

Es lunes, y como siempre tenía que ir a la escuela. El de cabellera en forma de flama tomó una ducha, desayunó y fue a la escuela. Caminaba por las calles, hasta que vio esa institución educativa a lo lejos. No era tan grande, sólo eran dos edificios de cuatro pisos cada uno. Aproximadamente 20 salones, o quizá más, ya que había salones abandonados de los que nadie sabía. Entró y se dirigió a su salón correspondiente.

Él se sentaba en un banco al frente, le gustaba estar ahí ya que todos se sentaban hasta atrás y lo dejaban solo. Sonó el timbre de entrada y llegó el maestro, un hombre robusto de cabeza calva.

—Alumnos—empezó a hablar el docente—. Tendremos un estudiante nuevo. Por favor pasa, Goku—pidió amablemente y entró ese chico con cabellos alborotados.

— _Mátame, Kamisama_ —pensaba al ver a cupido ahí.

Casualmente, se sentó a su lado; sí, no era como si las casualidades existieran, parecía más bien que ese pelinegro con peinado de palmera quería fastidiarle la existencia. El más alto le sonreía muy alegre, pero era ignorado por el contrario. El maestro salió del aula para ir a una junta con otros profesores y los alumnos salieron al patio. Debían permanecer dentro de la escuela, aunque no haya clases ese día debido a la junta. Goku caminaba al lado de Vegeta.

—¿Por qué viniste a este lugar? —preguntó mientras se recargaba en los casilleros para poder ver su rostro y amenazarlo con la mirada.

—Porque tengo que hacer que te enamores de alguien... Verás, cuando logro que alguien sienta amor hacia alguien, sólo dura por unas horas o días, pero hay ocasiones que se queda ese sentimiento debido a las emociones encontradas.

—¿Y cómo se evita eso? —preguntó en tono indiferente, pero lo que quería era no tener que "humillarse" sintiendo algo hacia alguien.

—No se evita. Mi magia no aplica únicamente en personas que ya están enamoradas, ¡y ese no es tu caso! —le explicó con una gran sonrisa, luego le mostró la lengua.

—Já, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?—le preguntó con un poco de burla. El alto le mostró aquello que usaba—. ¿Una pelota de béisbol?

—Sí... —dijo emocionado. Vio a lo lejos a un chico que caminaba hacia ellos. Él usaba unos pendientes amarillos colgando de sus orejas, su cabello intentaba asemejar a una flama, pero estaba alborotado, además caían dos mechones en su frente. Cupido se alejó de Vegeta unos metros y después le lanzó la pelota a la cara, golpeándolo en la frente. El menor cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—le gritó enojado, vio a ese chico que usaba pendientes y se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

—Déjame ayudarte—le dijo mientras le extendía su mano. Vegeta, un poco nervioso, la tomó y se puso de pie—. Me llamo Vegetto, ¿y tú? —le preguntó el chico con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

—Me llamo V-Vegeta—dijo nervioso.

—No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, ¿pero por qué ese chico te lanzó esa pelota?—preguntó señalando hacia atrás, pero al voltear no había nadie.

—N-no lo sé—respondió viendo al suelo.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría ir al jardín conmigo?

—Ehm... Sí, claro—aceptó con timidez.

Caminaron y se sentaron en el césped, bajo un frondoso árbol. Hablaron durante horas, que tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para irse a su hogar. Ambos habían tenido una pequeña conexión que les permitía hablar con fluidez.

Vegetto, lentamente se acercó al rostro de Vegeta, quería besarlo, dejándose llevar por la situación y por esa sensación de encontrar a alguien con quien compartía muchas cosas. Estando a unos centímetros, Vegeta empezó a reaccionar, parpadeó varias veces y vio lo que intentaba hacer ese chico.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, insecto!—gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se iba.

Recordó lo que le dijo Goku así que lo buscó, pero no estaba. Sonó el timbre, así que tuvo que irse a su casa. Sabía que llegaría ahí ese chico pidiéndole un reporte de lo sucedido. Entró a su habitación y ahí se encontraba.

—¿Y qué tal te fue con Vegetto? —preguntó curioso, estaba recargado en la pared frente a él.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso, sabandija inútil? ¡Casi me besa!—le reclamó muy molesto.

—¿Y? No le veo nada de malo—le dijo al no verle ningún problema a eso.

—Pues... yo... —se avergonzó de pronto.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya sé la razón! —le dijo comprendiendo su nerviosismo, además de que tenía todos los registros de él.

Cuando le dijo la razón, Vegeta volteó apenado hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

La razón de eso, fue que un pequeño secretillo que le causaba un poco de vergüenza.


	3. Ese primer beso tan especial...

El pequeño y “vergonzoso” secreto de Vegeta era que nunca había dado un beso. Si bien no tenía nada de malo, el de cabellera en forma de flama tenía un pequeño complejo en cuanto a este asunto. Lo que más maldecía era que ese idiota con cabeza de palmera lo supiera.

Cuando le dijo la razón, Vegeta volteó avergonzado hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Con la cara en un tono carmesí, decidió preguntar algo.

—¿Tú ya has besado a alguien?—preguntó en un tono indiferente. En realidad quería saber si hasta cupido, quien no debe enamorarse, tenía más suerte que él en ese aspecto.

—Pues... no—respondió riendo nerviosamente, rascando su cabeza—. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar en ese problemita, quizás así ya te animes a la próxima—sugirió como si fuera la mejor idea del universo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por la extraña propuesta que le estaba haciendo.

Vegeta dudaba. Si lo besaba ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de que su primer beso fue con alguien desagradable o con una odiosa persona. ¡Besaría a cupido! ¡Se darían mutuamente su primer beso! Eso no es algo de todos los días, incluso la lógica decía que era casi imposible. Volteó a verlo y se puso frente a él con porte serio.

—Sólo para salir del hoyo—aclaró sonando indiferente, pero dentro de él tenía creciendo una gran ansiedad.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros del más alto, y cupido lo tomó de la cintura. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros, y luego unieron sus labios mientras cerraban sus ojos. Suave y torpemente masajeaban sus labios contra los del otro. Después se separaron. Goku, al ser un dios que debe hacer sentir amor, jamás lo había experimentado, y creía imposible eso; por ello, al terminar ese beso se sintió casi igual. Vegeta, por el contrario, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Lárgate de mi casa—ordenó viendo al suelo.

—Bien... ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió feliz mientras salía por la ventana.

Ese chico de cabellos en forma de flama era bipolar, o al menos eso pensaba el de cabellos alborotados. Es decir, a pesar de esa dulce mirada de ángel que tenía en su rostro sonrojado, lo había corrido de una forma tan despectiva.

_—_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _siento como un cosquilleo en los labios?_ _¿_ _Será por el beso que nos dimos Vegeta y yo? Adem_ _á_ _s,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _es esto que siento en mi pecho? Se siente como una calidez que viene desde adentro. Creo que... creo que alguien no cree en m_ _í_ _..._ _¡_ _Sí, eso debe ser!_ —pensaba alegre y a la vez confundido por aquella sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

Luego de un largo viaje llegó a su hogar, pero primero fue a visitar a su padre para hablar con los querubines acerca de la situación de Vegeta, a quien estaba empezando a considerar como un amigo a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía por parte de él.

—Kakarotto. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque aún falta mucho—dijo al verlo entrar al cuartel, felicitándolo por su avance.

—¿De verdad?—cuestionó incrédulo, principalmente porque no había hecho nada aparte de hacer enfadar a Vegeta.

—El color guindo ha cambiado un poco, se ha vuelto una tonalidad más claro aunque casi imperceptible—dijo su padre y después lo tomó del hombro, para verlo a los ojos—. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

El de cabellos alborotados se dirigió a su habitación luego de sonreírle a su padre. Estaba tan confundido por aquello que pasó ese día.

— _Seguro que Vegeta est_ _á_ _comenzando a sentir amor por ese chico llamado Vegetto_ —pensaba convencido.

Pero en su boca aún estaba ese leve hormigueo que se produjo después de besar al de cabellera en forma de flama. Una calidez interior lo envolvía y no era incómoda, al contrario, lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en ese contacto de labios, y no sabía por qué pero le causaba mucha felicidad. Poco después sintió cómo una gota se deslizaba por su mejilla, era una lágrima.

Entre las criaturas de amor se murmuraba acerca de una leyenda que aplicaba en todas las especies del universo. Dicha leyenda decía que cuando a alguien, de la nada, le salían lágrimas, es porque su alma gemela estaba llorando.

Sólo los querubines y los antecesores de cupido, además de él, sabían que esa historia era real, ya que habían trabajado en personas que así les pasaba.

Pero, si eso era verdad, ¿cupido tenía un alma gemela con la cual debía estar? Y si era así, ¿quién era su alma gemela? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué lloraba? Entendía que tarde o temprano terminaría compartiendo la vida con alguien, así como su padre lo hizo con su madre Gine. Pero nunca se esperó darse cuenta de que tenía un alma gemela que sufría, y que él al no conocerla no podría cuidar de esa persona.

Goku sintió repentinamente un dolor en el pecho, algo le dolía y era nada más ni nada menos que el corazón.

Esa persona, con la que estaba destinada a estar, ahora sufría.


	4. Emociones ocultas

Vegeta se encontraba en su habitación. Seguía pensando en ese beso que se dio con Goku, sus labios cálidos y dulces que se movían contra los suyos provocándole un suave cosquilleo. Pero después a su mente llegó aquel viejo recuerdo que lo hizo no creer en el amor, causándole a su mente una ligera sensación de contradicción.

_^^^Flash Back^^^_

Un Vegeta de 12 años iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Por su corta edad jamás se había enamorado, ni siquiera había tenido esa ilusión al sentirse atraído por alguien. Pero creía que posiblemente lo haría ahora que entró a la secundaria al conocer a nuevas personas. Una de las razones por las cuales no se había permitido estar con alguien era porque sentía atracción hacia los chicos, algo que no era muy bien visto.

Ese día chocó con un muchacho por desvariar en pensamientos, los cuales lo atormentaban mucho. Su distracción en sus ideas se detuvo al haber topado con ese chico, el cual tenía cabello rubio y erizado intentando asemejar una flama aunque estaba alborotado, y sus ojos eran color esmeralda. Su piel era de un bello color crema, y su sonrisa resplandeciente y seductora.

Ese chico de nombre Gogeta y él se volvieron amigos. Parecían camaradas de muchos años pese al poco tiempo de conocerse, hablaban de muchas cosas y eran muy unidos. La conexión se había presentado desde el primer instante, su amistad era muy buena.

Pero un día Gogeta comenzó a acercarse más al pelinegro, incomodándole un poco porque cada vez lo sentía más próximo a él, haciéndole imaginar varias cosas que quería descartar para no arruinar su amistad. Sin embargo, confirmando sus sospechas, Gogeta un día le dijo que lo amaba.

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer, es decir, a ese chico lo veía únicamente como amigo, y eso jamás cambiaría. Tampoco quería dañarlo, cosa que pasaría también si le daba falsas esperanzas. Como única opción quiso tratar el asunto de forma delicada para que su amistad, la cual atesoraba como un gran regalo de la vida, se mantuviera intacta. Caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrarlo para hablar con él.

Cuando lo localizó, que fue en un salón abandonado, vio que estaba besándose apasionadamente con un chico que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio. Aún sin salir de su asombro, entró; Gogeta simplemente empezó a reír cínicamente al notarlo de pie en la puerta viendo con una expresión dolida.

—Vaya, pero si es Veggie. No te habrás creído el cuento de que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿o sí? Porque creo... ¡No! Estoy seguro de que sabes perfectamente que a nadie le gustas... —dijo y empezó a reír al notar su sorpresa, continuó hablando al disfrutar el daño que le hacía al pelinegro—. ¡A nadie le interesan las personas como tú! Si estuve contigo es porque quería jugar solamente.

Vegeta, al escuchar eso, los volvió a dejar solos cerrando lentamente la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos de forma pausada, se sentía mal, no porque Gogeta lo hubiera engañado de esa manera, eso ni siquiera le importaba, sino por lo que dijo. ¿Realmente no le gustaba a nadie? ¿Realmente se fijarían en él solamente para "jugar"? Estaba un poco decepcionado de sí mismo. Tal vez ese chico le había demostrado lo que todos pensaban acerca de él.

Tenía una idea en mente, pero a los segundos supo que no era lo mejor. Una vez había recibido las dulces palabras de su madre dándole una sabia enseñanza, donde él aprendió que lo mejor era valorarse a sí mismo y no cambiar para agradarle a alguien más, para que su prioridad fuera la felicidad propia.

Así que siguió siendo la misma persona aunque, tal vez, un poco más frío y distante.

_^^^Fin del Flash Back^^^_

El pelinegro comenzó a llorar. Se sentía triste al recordar lo que le dijo ese chico rubio y al mismo tiempo recordar las palabras de su madre, quien ahora estaba muerta.

Desde lo que paso con ese muchacho dejó de creer en el amor. Para empezar, Gogeta se veía tan sincero tanto en su supuesta amistad y cariño, pero en realidad eran puras mentiras. Entonces, ¿el amor puede fingirse?, ¿o más bien se finge? El problema de la sociedad actual era que ya no se estaban valorando las relaciones.

Actualmente era demasiado fácil decir “te amo” sin sentirlo, y difícil era identificar que se trataba de una farsa. Para no sufrir un día por algo como eso, una decepción que le rompiera el corazón y las ilusiones, decidió no enamorarse nunca.

—Goku jamás haría eso, él es una buena persona, no me rompería el corazón… ¡Bah! ¿A quién trato de engañar? Es cupido, jamás se podría enamorar de alguien, mucho menos de mí; es decir, él es como un dios y yo un simple mortal. Ese beso lo hizo únicamente para que me atreviera a besar a otras personas, pero no siente nada por mí—murmuró con desprecio y empezó a sollozar al verse sumido en aquello que por tanto había jurado no caer.

Luego de unas amargas horas de llanto el cansancio lo venció, haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo.

***

Al día siguiente, Vegeta se encontraba caminando por los pasillos. Se sentó en el suelo y soltó un pesado suspiro, aún se sentía un poco triste por lo reflexionado del día de ayer, pero quiso ocultar esas emociones mostrando indiferencia ante todo.

Lo cual era imposible. Podría engañar a todos por el exterior, pero jamás podría engañarse a sí mismo en cuanto sus sentimientos.

—¡Hola, Vegeta!—saludó cupido mientras llegaba a su lado.

—Hola, Goku—respondió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Hoy tengo planeado hacer que te enamores nuevamente de Vegetto. Verás, los querubines detectaron que estás comenzando a sentir amor, era casi imperceptible, ¡pero lo detectaron! ¡Te estás enamorando! Y como ayer únicamente estuviste con él, es lógico que esos sentimientos son hacia Vegetto.

El de cabellos alborotados buscó en su bolsillo aquella pelota de béisbol bajo la expresión levemente asqueada del más bajo por lo dicho. ¿Acaso ese idiota iba hacerlo enamorarse temporalmente de ese imbécil con accesorios de mujer? ¿Acaso las cosas no eran lo suficientemente obvias para que supiera de quién estaba enamorado en realidad? ¿En serio era tan estúpido para no notarlo?

Goku siguió en la búsqueda de su pelota, pero no la encontró ahí. La buscó en su otro bolsillo, en su mochila, en todas partes de su cuerpo, pero no había nada. Se alarmó de pronto.

—¡Juro que esta mañana la tenía conmigo!—decía preocupado mientras volteaba su mochila, haciendo que todos los útiles escolares cayeran al suelo. Luego metió su cabeza para comprobar que no estaba ahí escondida, intentando aferrarse a la tela (aunque la pelota no tenía vida propia, quería verificar que eso no pasara)—. ¡No está!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre perder eso? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que alguien juegue con un artefacto así? Imbécil, ¿te das cuenta de la magnitud de este problema? —le reclamó molesto, ya que a veces los chicos inmaduros lanzaban cosas al finalizar las clases, como bolitas de papel, lápices, plumas, pelotas, incluso una vez lanzaron botellas de plástico. Por tanto, si alguien encontraba esa pelota y hacía eso, habría enredos amorosos sin control como consecuencia—. Buscaré afuera.

El de cabellera en forma de flama salió al patio. Pudo ver en la cancha al equipo de béisbol de la escuela, y vio que en la mano de uno había una pelota, la cual tenía un símbolo muy extraño, por tanto supuso que era de Goku, ya que la vio muy de cerca cuando él se la lanzó a la cara.

Esos chicos comenzaron a jugar con ella. La lanzaron, y un joven castaño la bateó mandándola lejos. Vegeta corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la atrapó antes que nadie, recibiendo insultos a sus espaldas por haber interrumpido el juego.

—Vegeta, la encontraste, ¡qué bien!—dijo cupido mientras se acercaba a él.

—Sí... ¡y esto no hubiera pasado si supieras ser más responsable en algo tan importante!—replicó aumentando su tono de voz.

Empezó a caminar hacia él, se veía sumamente molesto. Por instinto, el de cabellos alborotados salió corriendo, pero el más bajito lo seguía. El mayor pudo saltar el muro de la escuela en un intento desesperado de salvarse de la ira del menor saliendo al exterior, sin embargo el otro pelinegro también lo hizo.

Seguía corriendo, tratando de huir. Hasta que recordó que tenía alas, así que empezó a volar para que el otro no lo viera. Si bien sabía que por su sangre era más fuerte que Vegeta que era un humano, tenía que reconocer que él le causaba un poco de miedo cuando se enojaba a estos extremos.

—¿Dónde estás? —murmuró mientras se detenía. Mala idea. Estaba en medio de la calle cuando empezó a voltear a todos lados, pero después vio un gran camión acercarse a gran velocidad.

El miedo lo paralizó, no podía moverse, su cuerpo únicamente podía temblar.

—¡Vegeta!—gritó Goku al verlo. Sin pensarlo voló a gran velocidad hacia él y lo empujó con fuerza, sacándolo del camino.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, el más alto sobre el menor. Sus rostros estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos por la exquisita manera en que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

—¡Quítate de encima!—ordenó rompiendo ese silencio. Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por lo que volteó en dirección contraria.

—Sí, claro... —dijo y se puso de pie, para después ayudarlo a él para que también lo hiciera—. Lamento haber ocasionado esto, no era mi intención pero... Vegeta ¿estás llorando? —preguntó de la nada al verlo.

—Déjame en paz—pidió en voz grave mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Con cada paso se acercaba más a su hogar. Al llegar luego de unos largos minutos simplemente se encerró en su habitación, pero de nuevo estaba ese chico ahí. Goku tenía la mochila de Vegeta en manos, al verlo entrar en la alcoba la puso en el suelo y lo vio con un rostro sereno, buscando conciliarlo.

—Vegeta, ¿es por lo que pasó? —preguntó al ver que se recostaba en la cama y empezaba a llorar, ahogando su dolor en la almohada.

Todo el día estuvo conteniendo las lágrimas. Ver a ese chico lo volvía feliz, pero la tristeza regresaba cuando recordaba que jamás podría estar con él. Era un amor imposible, por el cual creía que ni siquiera tenía caso empezar a luchar.

—Goku, yo... no quiero nada. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero ya no quiero que sigas con lo del enamoramiento, al menos no en esta semana—pidió en voz baja, sabiendo que debía resignarse a su tortura: tenerlo cerca por mucho más tiempo cuando no podía estar con él como quisiera en realidad.

—Está bien, Vegeta—le dijo comprensivo—, pero de todos modos iré a la escuela a verte—agregó y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera un niño pequeño para hacer que durmiera tranquilo.

Salió volando por la ventana, dejándolo sonrojado bajo las sábanas. Volaba por los cielos, hasta que llegó a ese límite de "mundos". Primero visitó a su padre, quería que los querubines le dijeran que tanto había progresado la situación con Vegeta, o mejor dicho, qué tan mal iba.

—Hijo, lo lograste—le dijo su padre con un gran orgullo.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó confundido.

—Vegeta Saiyan, está enamorado—dijo y el menor vio aquel monitor con el nombre de Vegeta, así como el nivel de amor en color rojo.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!—se quejó confundido—. ¡Ni siquiera sé de quién está enamorado!

—Ese ahora es tu trabajo, para que su amor sea correspondido—explicó, así que él resignado fue a su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama viendo al techo, estaba muy confundido. ¿De quién se estará enamorando Vegeta? Su mente no podía analizar toda esa situación, ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado su objetivo.

_—_ _¿_ _A quién ama Vegeta?_ —se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, y no sabía por qué. No comprendía que eso pasaba porque su corazón tenía esperanzas, esperanzas de ser esa persona especial para él. No sabía que estaba ilusionado.


	5. ¿Te amo?

Al día siguiente Goku llegó un poco tarde a la escuela, pero para su buena suerte aún no tocaba el timbre, sólo faltaban unos minutos, lo que le permitía tener la oportunidad de ver al de cabellera en forma de flama y preguntarle cómo se sentía, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y lo que su padre le había comentado. Caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrar a Vegeta.

Su corazón latía rápido, estaba nervioso, incluso ansioso y no sabía la razón. Desde ayer su estado estaba un poco alterado, sus manos sudaban y su estómago sentía un vacío repentino al pensar en el pelinegro. Cuando al fin lo encontró percibió en su corazón una punzada muy fuerte: el de cabellos en forma de flama estaba besándose con Vegetto.

Por impulso salió corriendo, decepcionado, molesto, furioso por presenciar esa escena pero sintiendo una fuerte impotencia para reclamarle. Empezó a volar, pero su corazón le dolía más fuerte, así que sus alas fallaron y cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente en el transcurso de su caída.

Estaba tirado al centro de la calle, de pronto varias miradas se posaron sobre él cuando notaron su presencia. Un carro se aproximó, su velocidad era demasiado alta que incluso parecía que no se detendría, teniendo como objetivo al chico que yacía recostado sobre el asfalto.

***

Vegeta ese día llegó muy temprano a la escuela. Tenía ansias por ver a su chico de cabellos alborotados. Claro, el “su” era algo que solamente él suponía, o más bien imaginaba; ese pelinegro no era suyo, incluso se había resignado a no poder tenerlo jamás. Sin embargo, ¿cómo negarle la esperanza a su corazón terco y arrogante? En el fondo tenía esa ligera ilusión de que algún día lo notara.

— _Maldito imbécil, yo aquí, intentando no enamorarme, y llegas t_ _ú_ _. Tienes una estúpida sonrisa, eres demasiado cabeza hueca, irresponsable, incompetente… Y aun así te has convertido en alguien importante para mí…_ Baka. —pensaba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, para finalmente susurrar un insulto mientras su mente imaginaba el rostro alegre del más alto.

Caminaba por los pasillos esperando encontrárselo antes de que iniciaran las clases, pero alguien repentinamente lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo acorraló contra la pared. Reconoció a su opresor, era el castaño con quien había compartido tiempo días atrás. Mostró una mueca de desagrado al tenerlo demasiado cerca.

—¡Suéltame, insecto!—ordenó desesperado tratando de alejarlo.

Fue callado por un apasionado beso en los labios. Quería liberarse, pero no podía. Visualizó a lo lejos a Goku llegando y viéndolo en esa posición. Pudo ver cómo se iba con una expresión de sorpresa, así que golpeó con fuerza al castaño en un descuido, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Corrió por los pasillos, hasta que salió de la institución. Corría completamente preocupado por su reacción por las calles, hasta que vio a un grupo de personas al centro de la calle. Fue ahí y pudo ver a ese chico en el suelo.

—Goku... —murmuró y se acercó más a él.

—Vegeta... —dijo y el menor notó que lágrimas caían de su rostro, pensó en limpiarlas pero al verse bajo múltiples miradas desistió en su idea.

—Déjame ayudarte... —le dijo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El más alto pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro del menor, y así él lo sostuvo al caminar hasta que llegaron a su hogar. Muchas personas insistían en llamar una ambulancia, pero el más bajito les decía en un tono para nada amable "ya les dije que no, malditos insectos".

Su padre de nuevo llevó a Tarble a pasear, por tanto la casa estaba vacía. El hombre después de la muerte de su esposa, como queriendo compensar su pérdida, pasaba más tiempo con su hijo menor, quien era muy parecido a ella. No obstante, lo único que conseguía era descuidar a su hijo mayor, Vegeta, el cual necesitaba demasiado tener a alguien aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Entró y ayudó al mayor a subir las escaleras, iban al ritmo al que el más alto podía. Una vez en su habitación, lo recostó sobre la cama. Ante eso el más alto soltó un doloroso suspiro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el menor.

—¿Qué pasó, Goku?—preguntó un poco preocupado, tratando inútilmente de ocultar que era muy importante para él.

—Yo... no sé... —empezó a decir—. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, después me empezó a doler todo. Me deprimí, incluso sentí que mi cuerpo deseaba que lo tragara la tierra...

—¿Y no sabes por qué? —cuestionó. Estaba imaginándose la razón, pero no quería ilusionarse con algo así pese a que todo apuntaba a esa posibilidad.

—Pues... no sé. Al principio creí que era porque había quienes no creían en mi existencia, pero después me di cuenta que la sensación es distinta. Incluso me atrevería a decir que esta sensación es peor... —respondió. Soltó una risa sin gracia con una expresión de tristeza. El más bajo tragó saliva.

—¿Y desde cuándo te sientes así? —preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—Pues... supongo que desde que te vi besándote con Vegetto... No sé qué me está pasando, estoy preocupado...

—Creo que sé lo que te pasa... —dijo con una media sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿De verdad? Pero... no creo... Tú no sabes nada acerca de los de mi especie, no sabes cuáles son las emociones o sensaciones y sus causas...

—Créeme, a todos les pasa igual, no importa quién sea... —dijo y se acercó un poco más a él—. Dime una cosa, ¿cupido puede llegar a enamorarse?

—No lo sé, mi padre jamás me dijo acerca de eso... Supongo que sí, pero no te lo garantizo. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez pueda decirte qué es lo que te ocurre. Pero necesito comprobarlo de una manera.

—¿Qué manera? —preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, mirando fijamente ese par de orbes negros.

—¿Prometes no molestarte?

—Lo prometo.

—Primero, te aclaro que no siento nada por Vegetto aparte de repulsión.

—¿Seguro? Los querubines dijeron que estabas enamorado, y él es la única persona aparte de mí con quien has estado estos días… —dijo sin entender lo que trataba de decirle.

—Estoy enamorado, sí. Pero de alguien más... —respondió y se acercó más a él.

—¿De quién?

A modo de respuesta el de cabellera en forma de flama aproximó su rostro al suyo. Sus narices rozaban, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus miradas se entrelazaban. Vegeta unió finalmente sus labios, dándole un dulce y tierno beso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos entrecerrados. Lentamente masajeó sus labios contra los del otro, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos puros.


	6. Te amo, eso es lo que importa

Lentamente, Vegeta masajeó sus labios contra los del otro. Goku no podía estar más confundido. Sí, tal vez le había gustado mucho la sensación que le brindó en su primer beso, pero ahora era un poco distinto, la sensación agradable en sus labios venía acompañada de una calidez en su pecho. Su corazón latía a una velocidad a la que jamás lo había hecho.

Poco a poco, se fue separando de cupido. Pero quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, para poder sentirlo cerca, permitiendo ver bien sus brillantes ojos negros.

—¿Y...?, ¿qué sentiste? —preguntó un poco tímido, no quería que la respuesta fuera negativa. Por dentro tenía temor a haberse equivocado y malinterpretar el estado del más alto.

—Yo... no sé cómo explicarlo... mi corazón late muy rápido, siento que no quiero separarme de ti, me siento muy feliz... —dijo algo confundido, luego le dedicó una sonrisa mientras a sus mejillas las adornaba un tierno rubor—. Creo... creo que te amo...

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, se sentía feliz. Se puso de pie, y se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez en el abdomen de cupido. Apoyo sus manos en la almohada, a los costados de la cabeza del más alto, y volvió a unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

—Espera... —dijo repentinamente, separándose.

—¿Ocurre algo, Goku?

—Si lo que siento por ti es amor, ¿debemos hacer lo que los humanos llaman "hacer el amor"?—preguntó, haciendo que el más bajito se sonrojara completamente. Tal vez se encargara de eso, pero nunca había estado en una relación, ni tampoco seguido muy a fondo una.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo no puedes tener una pizca de vergüenza?! —lo regañó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el mayor sólo atinó a reírse nerviosamente, mirando con dulzura la expresión de pena del menor, quien sólo desvió la mirada—. Para eso se debe tener mucho tiempo en una relación y amarse de verdad... —agregó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Vegeta, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? —preguntó con una sonrisa, sabía que cuando dos personas se amaban el hombre le decía eso a la mujer. No es que viera a Vegeta como mujer, sino que creyó lo conveniente, el más bajo era muy tímido en esos aspectos y él muy impaciente, no quiso esperar más.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido. El mayor asintió—. Sí quiero... —susurró con alegría y se acercó para continuar con sus besos.

***

Cupido luego de que se besaran por mucho tiempo tuvo que regresar al cuartel, ya que ahí estaría seguro. Además, así los querubines no se preocuparían de que algo malo le haya pasado, como que los humanos lo capturaron y el gobierno haya mandado a hacerle estudios con científicos por su anatomía. O que se encontrara a un enemigo peligroso en el camino. Llegó y fue a ver a su padre, como lo hacía siempre que salía.

—Kakarotto, ¿ya sabes de quién se enamoró Vegeta Saiyan? —preguntó Bardock sin voltear a verlo, únicamente mirando a todos trabajando arduamente.

—Sí... de mí—respondió tranquilamente. El mayor volteó a verlo, estaba confundido.

—Kakarotto, ¿se enamoró de ti? —preguntó un poco nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

Goku volteó a ver a todos los querubines que los rodeaban. Podía notar el nerviosismo en todos aquellos que escucharon la conversación, pero la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

—¿Ocurre algo malo, padre?

—No... No es nada—dijo muy nervioso. Fallidamente trató de ocultarlo.

—Pero... Está bien, si no me quieres decir, no me digas—suspiró y dio media vuelta—. Ah, antes de que lo olvide. Quería decirte que Vegeta es mi novio—explicó y fue a su habitación.

Bardock, por el contrario, se quedó un poco atónito. Había un gran secreto del que no le había dicho a su hijo menor, y no sabía si contárselo. Bueno, lo había enviado hace poco a estudiar los pergaminos sagrados donde venía escrita esa cláusula, pero dudaba que en tan poco tiempo haya leído todos y se enterara de aquella misteriosa condición.

Raditz, su hijo mayor, ya sabía acerca de eso, pero murió y jamás lo necesitó. Sin embargo con Goku… él era un caso distinto, y era peor porque ya tenía pareja. ¿Cómo decirle aquel secreto? ¿Cómo contarle aquello que se supone que no era lógico en los humanos?

Ese secreto decía que Cupido, junto a todos sus familiares y antepasados, podían embarazar a la primera a cualquier persona, sea mujer u hombre. En el caso de hombres, era algo 'anormal', ya que los humanos no poseen un aparato reproductor como las féminas. Pasaba algo mágico, donde su cuerpo se adaptaba para poder mantener a un bebé y que creciera en su interior.

¿Cómo le dirá a su hijo acerca de esto? No sabía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era necesario decirle, después de todo, era muy inocente y no sabía acerca de esas cosas. Además, como su responsabilidad, tarde o temprano lo leería durante sus estudios y él mismo se daría cuenta de lo que implicaba estar con un humano, viendo que tal vez no era bueno continuar con su relación.

— _No debo decírselo... No pasará nada más... S_ _ó_ _lo son novios, no tendrán la "fusi_ _ó_ _n de amor"..._ —pensaba no muy convencido, pero no le quedó más que resignarse a que así fuera—. No le digan nada a él acerca de la magia del "alma unida"—ordenó en voz alta y todos los presentes asintieron.

Debían obedecer a su jefe, pero muchos creían que lo mejor era decirle a cupido, él merecía estar advertido de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. Sin embargo, acatarían las órdenes, después de todo, Goku no necesitaría saber eso... ¿o sí?


	7. ¿Celos?

Vegeta llegó temprano a la escuela, quería estar ahí por si su ahora pareja llegaba, esta vez, antes de que sonara el timbre. Era curioso que lo había conocido el lunes y, ahora jueves, ya era su novio. Pero para el amor no hay obstáculos, ¿verdad? Además, desde el principio hubo en ellos una chispa, como si sus almas supieran que estaban destinadas a permanecer juntas. Así que, ¿para qué esperar?

Vio a alguien muy peculiar observando la vitrina de trofeos. Ese "alguien" tenía cabello en punta color negro, con mechones lilas a los costados; sus ojos eran negros, y su mirada era entre molesta y despreocupada a la vez. En su vestimenta pudo observar una insignia que pertenecía a un colegio privado de otra ciudad. Sabía quién era, así que se acercó.

—¿Gotenks?—dijo mientras llegaba a su lado. El aludido volteó a verlo y sonrió con alegría.

—Vegeta, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!—expresó feliz mientras sorpresivamente se acercaba y le abrazaba con fuerza—. Te he extrañado tanto—dijo y levantó la mirada para verlo, era al menos quince centímetros más alto que él pese a que sólo se llevaban dos años de diferencia.

—Me da gusto verte—con una media sonrisa le revolvió su cabellera, correspondió su abrazo.

—¡Ejem!—dijo alguien fingiendo tos, mientras veía la escena con cierta molestia. Ambos dirigieron su vista al chico que había captado su atención, separándose.

—Hola, Goku—saludó con un leve sonrojo Vegeta.

—Hola, Vegeta—dijo y se acercó a él, para abrazarlo fuertemente por detrás—. ¿Y quién eres tú?— preguntó viendo fijamente al chico de cabello bicolor, asustándolo un poco—. _Espera,_ _¿_ _qu_ _é_ _me est_ _á_ _pasando? ¿Por qu_ _é_ _le hablo así al amigo de Vegeta? Pero si es su amigo,_ _¿_ _por qu_ _é_ _se estaban abrazando? No debo pensar eso, ¡pero se abrazaban!_ —pensaba confundido ante sus reacciones impulsivas.

—Hola, me llamo Gotenks y...

—Disculpa, jovencito, pero ya nos tenemos que ir—dijo una maestra llegando a su lado.

El menor puso una expresión de tristeza, era evidente que quería pasar más tiempo con el de cabellera en forma de flama. Soltó un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme, Vegeta—dijo y se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro pese a que se esforzó para no llorar—. Te quiero... por favor ve a visitarme algún día—dijo finalmente y se retiró del lugar, tenía que regresar a su colegio ya que sólo llegó ahí de visita.

—Goku, me alegra que esta vez hayas llegado temprano, quería decirte que...

—¿Por qué te abrazó?—lo interrumpió con molestia, causando sorpresa al más bajito—. _¿_ _Por qué le habl_ _é_ _as_ _í_ _a Vegeta? ¿Qu_ _é_ _corazones me est_ _á_ _pasando?_

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No tengo nada—dijo inconscientemente con el mismo tono pero después, nuevamente, se retractó mentalmente.

—¿Me darías un beso? —preguntó al ver que nadie estaba cerca.

—Mejor pídeselo a tu amiguito ese—dijo y caminó, dándole la espalda.

—¡Escúchame, Goku!, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo, y lo colocaba contra la pared, para verlo con los ojos vidriosos y el ceño fruncido, le dolió mucho que se portara tan cortante con él.

—Yo... ¡Ay!, no sé qué me pasa... sentí como un enojo muy fuerte cuando te vi abrazándote con ese chico—dijo con gran confusión, bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en el hombro del menor—. Perdón.

—Espera un minuto, ¿estás celoso de Gotenks? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—¿Apoco así se sienten los celos?

—Dime, ¿acaso sientes las ganas de ir a amenazar a Gotenks y decirle que se aleje de mí?

—¿Eh?... sí, creo que sí... Vegeta, ¿apoco sabes leer mentes? ¿¡Me enseñarías!?

—No, idiota. Lo que sucede es que estás celoso, es normal—dijo riendo, pero a la vez le parecía dulce que lo quisiera tanto como para no querer verlo con alguien más, claro que no era de un modo posesivo—. Pero escúchame bien, cabeza hueca—pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Te amo sólo a ti, y jamás podría sentir esto por alguien más—dijo y unió sus labios en un suave beso.

—Vegeta... —murmuró con ternura, acarició su mejilla y después lo abrazó—. No quiero perderte...

—No lo harás.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le preguntó mientras se separaba un poco y lo veía directamente a los ojos.

—Te lo prometo—dijo con sinceridad.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que se separaron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. El alumnado comenzaba a llenar el espacio, por lo que decidieron dejar sus muestras de cariño para más tarde.

—Por cierto, “cupido”, tú que tienes todos los registros sobre mí, tú que eres mi acosador y que me has vigilado tanto, déjame decirte que el chico del que estás celoso... ¡es mi primo!—le dijo aguantando la risa.

—¡Eso explica el parecido!—dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su nuca. Después paró de reír y se acercó a él, para susurrarle al oído—. Pero no hay nadie tan lindo como tú.

—¡Cállate!

Vegeta se sonrojó, así que caminó más rápido para que el mayor no lo viera con el rostro en un tono carmesí.

***

Bardock estaba en su habitación, cosa que sólo hacía para dormir, pero ahora estaba muy pensativo. No quería que eso se interpusiera en su trabajo y cometer un error por la distracción, así que se tomó el día libre para reconsiderar las cosas. Aún se preguntaba si debía decirle a su hijo acerca de la "fusión de amor" y "la magia del alma unida".

— _Kakaroto y ese humano no har_ _á_ _n eso, es inocente y no conoce acerca de ese tema. Pero quiz_ _á_ _s ese chico Saiyan s_ _í_ _... ¡No! Nada malo pasará... Kakaroto no cometer_ _á_ _el mismo error que yo..._


	8. El ¿"error"? de Bardock

— _Kakarotto y ese humano no pueden hacerlo. ¡No! Nada malo pasar_ _á_ _. Kakarotto no cometerá el mismo error que yo comet_ _í_ _con el padre de ese joven hace muchos a_ _ñ_ _os, y del cual me arrepiento todavía._

_***Hace 25 a_ _ñ_ _os***_

El general Turles ya no estaba en condiciones de viajar por el mundo y hacer enamorar a quienes lo necesitaban, por eso nombró a su hijo como el nuevo cupido.

Cada cupido usa un instrumento diferente. En la época prehistórica de los humanos, cuando cazaban mamuts y otros animales con lanzas, y recién descubrieron el fuego, cupido utilizaba flechas con una pequeña roca en forma de corazón en la punta. Colocaban las flechas en una superficie, la cual era iluminada por una tenue luz que era energía proveniente del amor que los seres sienten, ya sean humanos o criaturas de amor. Con cada cupido cambiaba la forma de enamorar.

Por esa razón, Bardock decidió utilizar una simple moneda. ¡Claro!, la lanzaba y golpeaba a la gente (si eso es lo que te preguntas). Dolía. Dolía y mucho. Pero el amor es doloroso, ¿o de dónde te imaginabas que provenía ese dicho? Pues era precisamente de esto. Tendrán la capacidad de hacer que otras personas se enamoren, pero son pésimos encontrando un objeto con el que puedan usar su magia. Las cosas eran más simples con las flechas de punta de oro, no eran visibles para los humanos y sólo sentían un ligero revuelco en el estómago.

Su misión a sus diecisiete años era hacer enamorar a un chico. Vegeta. Vegeta Saiyan. Quien en un futuro que desconocía sería padre de Vegeta Saiyan y Tarble Saiyan.

Mientras más lo conocía, más despertaba en él un sentimiento jamás experimentado, y viceversa. Se enamoraron pese a sus actitudes insoportables y verdaderamente molestas. Y una noche, cuando ambos ya tenían 17 años, en la que los padres de Vegeta no estaban porque salieron a trabajar, cupido y él hicieron el amor. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Cada vaivén estaba aún en su memoria, recordaba cada movimiento con exactitud. Sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría esa noche tan especial en la que hicieron "la fusión de amor". Fue el momento preciso donde sus almas se sincronizaron para no querer jamás separarse.

Pero al regresar a casa, después de contarle a su padre sobre aquella hermosa experiencia, recibió un regaño. Fue ahí donde le dijo "Cupido tiene una capacidad especial, es un ser mágico. Puede embarazar a la primera a cualquier hombre o mujer. Así que ese humano está embarazado, y tienes que deshacerte del crío".

Estaba en desacuerdo. No se desharía de su hijo. Por esa razón y como única alternativa su padre le dio un tónico mágico para su pareja, pero no le dijo acerca del pequeño ser que iba a crecer en su interior. Era para que la pequeña alma de ese bebé se transportara a otro cuerpo fértil que pudiera cuidarlo. Y ese cuerpo pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a su hermana, Vegita.

Luego, por órdenes de su padre, tuvo que darle otro más poderoso, con el cual rompió su lazo de amor e hizo que volviera a crecer pero hacia otra persona, una humana, tal y como debía ser en un principio. 

Los híbridos entre humano-cupido tienen ciertas peculiaridades. Algunos mechones de cabello pueden ser de una tonalidad clara, como un tenue color rosa, lila o blanco; o, en lugar de eso, tener alas. Además, si se cambiaba de cuerpo, tardaría varios años en estabilizarse porque, además, era una criatura muy especial que necesitaría recibir gran cantidad de amor; no era necesariamente hacia él, pero si en su alrededor.

Bardock se arrepentía de haber renunciado a ese amor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el daño estaba hecho. Se volvió uno con una mujer de la especie, Gine, y tuvieron un hijo, Raditz. Y después a Son Kakarotto Goku.

_***Hoy***_

—Y ahora, puede que pase lo mismo. Eres muy inocente, Kakarotto, por eso confío en que todo saldrá bien y que no tendrás un crío con ese humano. El bebé que iba a tener con Vegeta tardó casi diez años en poder empezar a desarrollarse como debería, obviamente Vegita no se dio cuenta—murmuraba—. Sé que tú no te equivocarás de la misma manera que yo. Aunque aún no se si debería decirte acerca de tu hermano Gotenks...

**Author's Note:**

> Perfil oficial donde se darán noticias, imágenes y contenido exclusivo del fanfic:  
> https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100039915591004


End file.
